An Unexpected Gift
by MauraRizzoli1
Summary: Abby finds herself pregnant but she get's into an odd predicament. Tony and Ziva also have some news and it may also not be good. Mainly Tiva with some McAbby and Jibbs. This is a re-write from NCISisbest. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-write from NCISisbest. Please read her story first at s/6144077/1/An-Unexpected-Gift.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Abby walked into her lab. For once she wasn't the bouncy, cheerful Goth that normally greeted her 'babies' (the Mass Spectrometer) with gusto. Instead, she solemnly turned them on. For almost two weeks, Abby had not been feeling herself. The whole team had noticed, but brushed it off as another "Abby phase," since she had insisted she felt "absolutely dandy… nothing hinky here."

Suddenly, she took off running for the bathroom for the third time this morning.

"Damn," she thought, as she threw up in the sink once again.

Guess I shouldn't have eaten that bagel earlier." And, it suddenly dawned on her… no, wait. It couldn't be.

Abby grabbed her skull and crossbones purse and pushed the button for the elevator a bit excessively. As she walked through the bullpen hurriedly, she got stares from the MCRT team. Timothy McGee, her secret (due to Gibbs' rule number 12) boyfriend for the past several months, specifically stared her down. "Abs? You okay? Where are you going?"

"I need womanly things, McGee!" she snapped.

That made the man flush red, and the team left it at that, quickly getting back to work.

"Three minutes!" thought Abby, watching the white stick intently. The results of this simple test would change the course of her life. Three minutes, that was all it would take. One pink line. Abby gaped. No. It couldn't be. Her? Goth forensic scientist extraordinaire? ...Pregnant?

"Oh God," was her first thought. "The sisters are going to kill me."

The next one alarmed her even more. "Oh, no. Gibbs is going to kill McGee!"

McGee walked into Abby's lab, wondering why he had received such a strange call from her. "Come down on your lunch hour," was all she said. He looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was following him, specifically Gibbs, and proceeded into the open door. "Abby? Hey, baby, what's up?"

Abby looked at him. Her Timmy. She hoped his reaction wouldn't warrant a kill and leave no forensic evidence type of reaction from her. "McGee." She stated business-like. Then she rushed into his arms. "Oh, Timmy."

"Abby? Abby? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Tim, I'm pregnant."

Tim woke up on Abby's futon in the face of a concerned Ducky. "Aah, Timothy my dear lad. You are awake."

"Hey Ducky," McGee replied uncertainly. Then it all came back to him. He was going to be a father.

Abby was in the next room over, on a chair, silently sobbing. Ducky was looking between the couple worriedly. He was the only one who knew of their ongoing relationship (as he had walked in the lab to find them kissing) and figured he probably knew what was going on at the moment.

McGee stood up and rushed over to Abby. "Abby, I'm sorry. I guess I was just surprised. Oh, honey. Don't cry." He gathered his black haired angel into his arms. "Abby, I love you so much."

At this point he looked at Ducky, who nodded his agreement. The week prior, McGee had talked to Ducky about his intentions to propose to Abby. Although McGee had planned on talking to Gibbs first, as he was like a father to both of them (and didn't know about their relationship), he figured this might just be a better time to propose.

Dropping down on one knee, McGee looked up at Abby. He pulled a ring box out of his coat pocket. "My dearest Abigail Scuito, you are the love of my life and I am overjoyed to be having a child with you. Will you marry me?"

Abby's mind raced. She never thought she would want to be married. She was independent and loved it. Then she thought of her McGee. She could see herself growing old with him. Their love would never fade.

"Oh, Timmy." She replied, "I would be honored."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a re-write from NCISisbest. Please read her story first at s/6144077/1/An-Unexpected-Gift.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well?" Gibbs said staring at Abby and McGee disconcertingly.

"Umm err, um, McGee has something to tell you, Boss man." Abby said sheepishly.

"McGee?" Gibbs' icy blue eyes stared his youngest agent down.

The whole team, Ducky and Jimmy included, was sitting around the Bullpen. Abby had requested a team "campfire" (as Tony called it) and there they were now.

Tim looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Err, Boss. We, err, have something to tell you guys."

"Yeah, McGee. I got that much." Gibbs said.

Tim took a deep breath. "Abby's pregnant, we're getting married." He let it all out in a whoosh.

Tony fell back in his seat. Jimmy gaped. Gibbs stared. Ducky smiled. Ziva smirked.

It was, of course, Tony who broke the ice.

"Probie and Abby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I… OW! Sorry Boss."

"What the hell, McGee?" Gibbs growled. "How long has this been going on underneath my nose? Come here."

McGee meekly walked over to Gibbs and grimaced as his head received the deserved wallop. Then he was surprised as he was pulled into a manly embrace. "Congratulations, Tim." Gibbs said.

"When's the wedding?" Ziva questioned docilely.

It was Abby who spoke up this time. "We were thinking sometime in June. Just enough time to plan, but not enough for me to really show."

Tim nodded and snatched Abby's hand. He was still surprised that he was living and breathing.

"Man Probie. You knock up Abby, tell Gibbs you're getting married, and you're not dead? How'd you do it?"

"Well, you see, Tony. First a man and woman must fall in love…" Tim began slowly. "When a man and woman love each other…"

Tony turned a deep purple and sputtered, "That's not what I meant, McLover! AGH! TMI TMI! I'm going to have nightmares!"

McGee grinned at Tony's obvious discomfort. Then he became serious. "Umm guys? We have a couple questions to ask you…"

Abby started. "Ziva, I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor."

Ziva looked surprised, then overjoyed. "I would, well, I would be honored Abby."

"Tony? I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Tim asked. "Jimmy, I would like for you to be one of my groomsmen."

Both excitedly agreed and started discussing the "bachelor party of the year." Gibbs and Ducky also agreed to walk Abby down the aisle, as her father had passed away some years ago.

The final question came from Abby. "Tony, Ziva, we were wondering if you would be the baby's godparents. I know this is all really fast, but you are the only people we would want."

Tony and Ziva heartily agreed.

Tony grinned widely. "I'm going to be Uncle Tony!"

"Tony, Elevator, now." Ziva tells him quietly.

They walk into the elevator. Ziva hits the emergency stop and says " Tony, you aren't only going to be an uncle."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a re-write from NCISisbest. Please read her story first at s/6144077/1/An-Unexpected-Gift.**

**I forgot the disclaimer for the first two chapters so here it is: I do not own anything except Ziva's and Abby's babies. Unfortunately. ****Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tony's P.O.V**

_"Tony, you aren't only going to be an uncle."_

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?"

Those nights. The best nights of my 'manly' career. If Gibbs finds out though, he is going to cut off my balls, or send me to be an agent afloat.

"Tony, you have no idea what I am talking about, do you?"

"What?" I say, Ziva's voice pulling me out of my daydream.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"The sex?"

"And what does sex often lead to?"

"Heartbreak?"

"No, Tony. You don't get it. I'm Pregnant."

"Are you sure it's mine?" I ask shocked.

I feel a rock solid object up against my gut, knocking the wind out of me. Ziva had punched me and replies,

"Unless I am six and a half months along, it is yours."

"So, how far along are you?"

"That's where it gets a little witchy."

"Tricky." I correct her.

"Whatever, anyway, I haven't been to the doctor but it think it's almost 3 months. I only found out about 2 weeks ago. I am already starting to show though." That warmed my heart but I couldn't believe my ears so I asked,

"Really?"

Ziva's P.O.V

I turned to the side and pulled up my shirt. Tony stared at me with wide-eyed amazement and his mouth dropped open like a fish. He slowly walked up to me and placed his hand against my stomach, only skin and muscle keeping my baby and him apart. He gathered me up in a big hug and at the same time slapped the back of my head like Gibbs often does.

"What was that for?" I ask, not breaking out of the hug.

"Not telling me sooner."

"But, I've only known for two weeks."

"Ya could've told me when you first found out."

"I was planning on it and then you said you didn't want children. I thought Almond would just be a burden to you…" I say and Tony cuts me off with a confused look on his face.

"Almond?" He asks

I pat my slightly distended stomach and comprehension dawns on his face.

"Oh, Ziva, most people call them peanuts."

"Whatever, it will still be an almond to me." I pull my shirt down and say

"I have my first doctors appointment at 3:30 if you would like to come."

"Of course. Should we tell everyone today?"

"I think it's a good idea to tell the team. I don't think I will be able to hide it much longer."

"Gibbs is going to kill me or send me back to the ship."

"We should still tell them, Abby and McGee did." I tell him "He didn't kill McGee when we were there. I am going to tell them." I lean up against him and kiss him so he can't protest. I break away the kiss and hit the emergency button again. We walk back into the bullpen and walk up to the team.

"We have something to say also, and you can not kill Tony, Gibbs." I address the team.

"Did you guys break rule 12 also?" Gibbs asks, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah…" I say, drawing out the word, trying to stall for as long as I can.

Gibbs walks up to Tony and gives his famous glare and head slap.

"Boss man, there's more." Tony says and walks towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist and places his hands on my stomach.

"I'm pregnant." I say. "And we are going to need 3:30 off."

Abby squeals in a completely Abby-esque way and runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"When are you due?"

"I don't know yet. I have a doctor's appointment at 3:30. Can we have 3:30 off Gibbs?"

"Fine. Now let's get back to work."

"Thank you." And everyone goes off in their different ways. Abby to her lab, and everyone else to their desks.

After about half an hour I was starting to get tired of paperwork.

"Tony, I'm going to go down to the lab. I will be back later."

"Kay."

When I get down to the lab I see Abby sitting at her desk, crying.

I rush over to her and say "What's wrong?"

"I just realized something. The baby might not be Timmy's."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a re-write from NCISisbest. Please read her story first at s/6144077/1/An-Unexpected-Gift.**

**Generic Disclaimer that everyone says: I do not own anything except Ziva's and Abby's babies. Unfortunately. ****Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ziva's P.O.V**

Abby says "I just realized something. The baby might not be Timmy's."

"My doctor's appointment is at 3:30. Maybe you could come and get yours done also?"

"Sure. Besides it was only one time. Compared to the number of times Timmy and I"

"Okay, I do not need to know that." I but in, saying.

" I'm just saying the chance that he/she is Timmy's is substantially higher than the other guy's. Besides if it was his I would probably be showing by now. He was over 4 months ago. How far along do you think you are?"

"I don't know but the fact that I am starting to show indicates to me about 11 or 12 weeks? I have known for the last two."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was going to tell tony but then he said he didn't want kids. Then seeing you tell McGee gave me the courage to tell Tony. By the way, he's coming. So if you want to bring McGee then you may want to go see if he wants to come now because we have to leave in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, I will be up in a minute." Abby says, rushing around like she has had too much Caf-Pow, although neither of us is supposed to have much caffeine.

I go back up to the bullpen and tell tony we have to leave in 10 minutes. I walk up to McGee's desk and say,

"Abby's coming to my appointment and she was wondering if you would like to come also."

"Is she having her first appointment thing then also?"

"Yes"

"Of course I will go with you guys."

"I will tell her that. You have to tell Gibbs also."

"Tell me what Ziver?" Gibbs asks as he walks in, coffee in hand. I smell the coffee and start to feel nauseous. I try to control the urge to vomit and listen to McGee stutter, trying to tell Gibbs that he and Abby are also going to the appointment with Tony and I.

"If my whole team is going then why don't you all just take the rest of the day off."

I can't take the smell of Gibb's coffee anymore and I run to the bathroom. I hunch over a toilet and throw up my lunch. I hear tony behind me and he pulls my hair back and rubs soothing circles in my back.

I stand up and go rinse out my mouth. We walk back into the bullpen and see that Abby has arrived while I was throwing up and her and McGee were currently "sucking face" as Tony calls it. I check my watch and interrupt Abby and McGee.

"Guys, we have to go."

McGee and Abby broke apart, guilt radiating off them. They looked around and saw that it was only Tony and I. We all get our stuff and leave the bullpen. McGee and Abby take his car and tony and I are driving my Mini Cooper. Tony insists on driving because my driving "scares him" and that I drive "like a maniac". When we get there, we find Abby and McGee waiting for us right outside the door. We went in and Abby and I signed in at the front desk and got the paperwork filled out. After an atrocious wait Abby gets called in. Since we have the same doctor the nurse said we could all go in at the same time and just get them done one after each other. The nurse takes Abby's blood. After a while, the doctor came in and said

"Okay, your blood test indicates that you are definitely pregnant. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Of course"

"Okay then. Pull up your shirt and I must warn you, the gel is cold."

She puts the gel on Abby's lower abdomen and presses the transductor against her pale skin. I hear a whooshing sound and see McGee's eyes tear up.

"Your baby looks to be about 11 weeks." The doctor states and Abby looks at me with fear in her eyes.

The doctor finishes up and the nurse comes back in to take my blood. After another wait, with me trying to calm Abby down. I had sent Tony and McGee outside.

"Abby. Abby listen to me. Even if your baby is old enough to be your mystery man's it could still be McGee's yes?"

"Think so."Abby sniffles out, wiping her eyes.

"Then don't worry about it for now. Be happy that you are having a baby, and are getting married to the man you love. Think about that and jump the obstacles when they decide to bite you in the face."

Abby slowly quits crying and wipes the tears out of her eyes and off her face. I open the door and call the boys back in.

The doctor walks back in a few minutes later.

"Congratulations, you are also pregnant. Lie back and pull up your shirt. The gel will be cold."

The gel is cold. Really cold and the transductor feels weird against my skin. I hear a whooshing sound and my eyes tear up. My baby's heartbeat. I look at the screen. I see my baby but she/he is small.

"Why is my baby so small and I am already showing?"

"Because, you are having twins."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a re-write from NCISisbest. Please read her story first at s/6144077/1/An-Unexpected-Gift.**

**Thank you Rachiemarie99 for editing this for me and everything you have done to help me with this story! :)**

**Generic Disclaimer that everyone says: I do not own anything except Ziva's and Abby's babies. Unfortunately. ****Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ziva's P.O.V**

_"You are having twins."_

I look over at Tony and see tears in his eyes. I squeeze his hand and he looks at me while I smile reassuringly at him.

The doctor draws my attention back to the ultrasound saying,

"On the screen now is baby A." She moves the wand over just a touch and says

"And there is baby B. If I zoom out you will be able to see them both at the same time."

She clicks a few buttons on the machine and the screen widens and I see both babies at the same time. I hear Abby squeal and look at her surprised and see a look of glee in her eyes.

"Now we all get to tell the director." I hear and get groaning responses from everyone.

The doctor finishes up and she prints everyone's ultrasounds and hands them out to us.

We thank her, grab our gear and leave. We all decide to tell the director today and together and we drive back to headquarters.

I drop my stuff of behind my desk and see that everyone else does the same. Abby drops her stuff behind McGee's desk and they sneak a quick kiss.

We all come back together and walk up to the director's office. Cynthia sees us and says

"Gibbs is in there but you guys can go in."

We walk in and see Gibbs and Jenny, lips locked. They hear Tony clear his throat loudly and break apart. Jenny looked embarrassed and Gibbs looked annoyed and ready to kill us.

"Hey, Jenny." Abby says nervousness tinting her voice, something I almost never hear.

"Guys, what's the matter? Abby, why are you nervous?"

"How could you tell?"

"It's obvious. What's wrong? You are never nervous."

"I'm just going to say this straight. I'm pregnant. And Timmy and I are getting married."

"Congratulations!" Jenny says and walks around her desk to give Abby a hug.

When they break apart I clear my throat and say

"I know my mother's dying wish was to marry a nice Jewish man. I don't want to break this promise but I love Tony and know that we are meant to be together. Besides if we do break up, it wouldn't be only us affected. Jenny, I have known you for a long time. I know that you wanted this since your baby died all those years ago. I want you to be a part of this baby's life as much as possible. Jenny I am pregnant. If my father ever hears about this he will probably try to kill Tony, so could we all keep this out of Mossad please?"

"I would try my hardest to keep this away from your father even if you didn't ask me to, Ziva, you know that."

"Thank you."

"So how far along are you both?" Jenny asks with glee lighting up her face for once. I hadn't seen that look in a while.

"11 weeks." Abby says, with excitement in her eyes. She looks at me.

"I am only 8 weeks."

"How are you showing though?"

"How can you tell?"

"The way you are cradling your stomach, it is kind of obvious."

"I am having twins."

Jenny gets up and walks out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a re-write from NCISisbest. Please read her story first at s/6144077/1/An-Unexpected-Gift.**

**Thank you Rachiemarie99 for editing this for me and everything you have done to help me with this story! :)**

**Generic Disclaimer that everyone says: I do not own anything except Ziva's and Abby's babies. Unfortunately. ****Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Jenny's P.O.V**

I hear Ziva say "I'm having twins." I think back ten years, to the undercover operation I was on with Leroy. I knew that something would go wrong with that operation. I think of my babies and what they would have been now.

I get up and walk out of the room, seeing Ziva's eyes widen and a look of hurt crossing her face. I walk to the supply closet near Cynthia's desk and walk inside it. I go to a secret suitcase in the corner, hidden from the world. I pull it out and open it. Inside was a bunch of onesies, mint green because I wasn't far enough along to know what my babies were going to be. I pulled out a black one also, for Abby and McGee. I close the suitcase and put it back where it belongs. I take a fleeting glance at it and walk out the door, closing it gently behind me.

Back in my office, I see Ziva sitting down in my chair, crying softly in her hands muttering something about not having told her yet. By her I assume she means me and I speak up saying

"Ziva, I'm glad you did. I know I walked out on you and all but I have a good reason. I pull the green onesies out of the crook of my arm and walk over to where Ziva is sitting, tears streaking her face, looking miserable. I signal for her to stand up and she complies. I set the onesies on my desk and pull her into a hug. She complies again and rests her head on my shoulder. I whisper in her ear

"I will always be here for you Ziva, you know that. No matter if you have two babies or two million. I will be here for you two and them. Forever and always."

I pull her away from me and grab the green onesies and press them into her hands.

"These are for you. I know it isn't much yet but it was why I walked out on you. I'm sorry about that and making you think I didn't care."

"It's okay. I was just hormonal and annoyingly emotional. It hasn't been the first time either."

I turn towards Abby and grab the black onesie. I hand it to her and say

"You both are getting quite a bit more. And I don't want to hear anything about how I don't have to. My two favorite girls are having babies. This is a special occasion. Just let me do what I'm about to and we will be just fine."

I get pulled into a famous "Abby-hug" and squeak out

"Abby, can't breathe."

"Sorry." She says as she pulls away. Jethro is standing quietly in the corner and his phone rings. He answers and says to us

"Dead couple in a crash on the highway. High profile assassins. As in there is going to be an Undercover operation, big. Ziva, as much as I wish I didn't have to do this. You and Tony are going to have to go undercover as them at the Marine Core ball. Their target was there."

"But boss, she's." Tony starts but Jethro cuts him off.

"Yes I know she's pregnant. I was listening to the conversations. She's the best we've got. And they shouldn't be much trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a re-write from NCISisbest. Please read her story first at s/6144077/1/An-Unexpected-Gift.**

**Thank you Rachiemarie99 for editing this for me and everything you have done to help me with this story and life in general! :-)**

**Generic Disclaimer that everyone says: I do not own anything except Ziva's and Abby's babies. Unfortunately. ****Thanks!**

**Thank you everybody who had read, followed/favorited, and reviewed this story. It means so so much to me. Gracias! :-)**

**I am writing a one-shot to be posted sometime in the next week. It will also be NCIS. It would mean quite a bit to me if you all read it. :-) Rachiemarie99 is helping me write it. Thank you Rachel! :-)**

**And now without further ado, here is chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tony's P.O.V

We walk into the room and Ziva is instantly drawn to the balcony. I pay the annoying bellboy, turn around and ask Ziva,

"What do you think?"

"Not bad, I suppose."

"Not bad she says as she walks in from the outdoor patio, past the fax machine, and the mini bar. Complementary basket of fruit."

I slowly walk over to the TV cabinet saying,

"This is a perfect way to spend a weekend."

I open the cabinet and exclaim,

"Come on. Big screen TV. "

Isee the channel list and say

"Oh, two hundred channels. Look at this, HBO, ESPN, History channel."

Ziva shuts the right side of the cabinet. I put the list back on the shelf and she pulls me over to the bed, an evil look glittering in her eyes.

"I take it you aren't interested in the premium channels."

"There is only one thing I am interested in right now."

She looks at me and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss her back and her hands go down to the sash on her dress. She pulls it off and it lands by her feet.

Gibb's P.O.V

I walk into Abby's lab, decaf-pow in hand and see that there is no one in the main part of her lab. There is no music either. I set the drink on the table near the lab door and go through the door that leads to her office. I hear soft crying and follow the noise. I find Abby curled p in a corner, her makeup slightly smudged around her eyes.

"Abby, are you okay?"

"Hey Gibbs," She says, sadly "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

"Ya got me. I'm not okay."

I slide down the wall to sit beside her and she rests her head against my shoulder.

"What's wrong Abbs?"

"You know how Timmy and I have been together for only about 3 months?"

"Yes." I say, not knowing where she is going with this.

"I was with someone right before tim and I got together."

It clicked in my mind.

"Is the baby not McGee's?"

"Um…" Abby looks flustered at the straightforwardness of my question. "There is a possibility that the baby isn't Tim's, but it could be his."

"And even if it isn't I will still love him or her as much as if it were mine." I hear cominf rom the doorway. Abby shrinks into my shoulder. McGee walks over to us and squats down to Abby's level.

"I don't care if the baby is mine or that idiots. It is still yours and it will be just like you."

"Do you mind if I still find out if it is yours or not?"

McGee slides forward onto his knees towards Abby and kisses her. When they break apart, forgetting I am there, McGee says,

"Of course, honey."

You know that you will be needed for this process."

"Can we not do this like Kate and Tony did?"

That brings back a memory I almost forgot about. Kate in an outfit that looks like the pink care-bear barfed on her. Ton in jeans and a shirt so big I am surprised they are even staying on his frame. I get interrupted by Abby starting to laugh.

"There is now way we would do it like Tony and Abby did."

She stands up and holds her hands out to me. I ignore her hands and get up on my own. I walk back into her lab and grab the decaf-pow that I set on the table near the door to her lab.

I come back into her office to see them locked lips. I clear my throat and they break apart. Abby looks flustered but brightens up as I hand her the decaf-pow in my hand. She sucks hungrily on the straw and I ask her what she has for me.

"She's pregnant Boss."

"Who's pregnant?"

"Ziva."

"We already know this."

"Not Ziva. Our dead hit girl. She's got a bun in the oven." Abby says as she takes a drink of her decaf-pow. "When are you going to tell the fake Renier's? Can I come? Please?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" She yells, Abby-style and follows McGee and I as we walk out of the lab headed towards MTAC.


End file.
